Memories
by CTP365
Summary: Bella is 16 and runs away when her mom marry's again, she finds her self working and living in Seattle with a girl who's dating a dealer, when she gets hooked her life is at risk...Can the Cullens save her or will she push them away like everyone else?
1. Sneak Peek!

Memories Sneak Peek!

*Unknown POV*

I was trembling as I leaned forward towards the table, I wasn't nervous...this wasn't my first time, that's why I was shaking, I needed this fix, I stared at the chalky powder cut perfectly into two lines on the table.

"Babe hurry up already I need it too."

I brought the straw to my nostril adn with a sharp intake of breath through my nose the powder was gone.

I leaned back as I felt it coming on, I was getting giddy feeling the energy rsuh I laughed as I felt it take me and I leaned over and kissed James on the cheek.

"Babe stop it...you know I love _being_ with you...I just don't love _you_"

I felt my heart continue to beat faster and faster my chest hurt and it was getting harder to focus on everything around me

The voices in my head were taunting me again as they always did.

'_not you, not you, dirty tramp, coke head, not my type, come on babe take another hit,what's your name? you'll love it'_

I screamed as I covered my ears and started kicking at the table it flipped over and James lost it on me, I could barely hear what he was saying as I was still screaming with my hands clasped over my ears but I caught a few words such as _'last of it, you'll be sorry, gonna kill you'_ and suddenly I had a gun in my face.

The pain in my chest grew more and more intense I couldn't breathe and began gasping for air, tears were streaming out of my eyes from the struggle to try and catch my breath but it was getting harder and harder.

My vision began going black around the edges and right before I passed out I heard a loud bang, James spun around to face the noise I heard _"Police! Put the gun down!"_ and then shots being fired but then the warm blanket of darkness surounded me and I welcomed it.

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the beeping from the machine on my left and the whooshing sound of the machine on my right, my guess it was helping me breathe...the second thing I notice...were those eyes...


	2. Wedding Fight

~B POV~

"Mom! I can't believe that you are _acctually_ marrying this douche!"

I was tying my hair back into a pony tail my mother Renee had asked me to curl it but we had run out of time becasue she was just as scatter brained as ever.

"Isabella! I know _I_ didn't teach you to use that language!"

I rolled my eyes as she spun around and walked towards me.

"Mom he is just _such_ a total jerk, I have no idea what you _see_ in him...oh wait never mind he's an athlete!"

I did my best impression of her over exagerated excitment on the last part, she sighed and sat down next to me, the skirt on her dress poofing ridiculously.

"Bella...I don't know why you don't like Phil, he likes you and he's tried making an effort to connect with you"

"Oh believe me mom I know and it sickens me how fake he is. _'Oh Bells! your mom and I are so happy please pretend to not be miserable so we can both have what we want'_ And to you he is like this... _'Oh Renee, my sweet, my love, I don't get why she is ever so intolerant of me it hurts to see my efforts have failed'_ yes mom he tries to impress you though me..im just neausiated'

She huffed and got up, giving up on trying to convince me for now which was just fine with me.

I wanted to gag walking down the aisle behind my mother, all of these people making googly eyes at the blushing bride, like _seriously_? come on!

I'd zoned out until the priest got to the part about objections and I took a deep breath and practiced what I'd rehearsed...

Now before you think too badly of me I wasn't always such a bitch I love Renee with all of my heart and we used to be really close but ever since Phil came into the mix I've been shoved to the side even moved into the smaller bedroom so all of Phil's work out equipment could fit into our already crampped house, to make it worse he was a total jerk to me when it was just us but disgustingly sugar sweet when Renee was around and my mom wouldn't listen to me, kept saying 'he grows on you Bella he really does' this didn't make me feel better warts grow on people too but not in the way that we like them...I compared Phil to that...He was a wart in my life that I was ridding myself of.

...Anyway I raised my hand in the air and started jumping around like a total idiot.

"Oh oh me pick me I wanna go! I object! I object to having my whole life ripped out from under me, my mother stolen from me, my mother not listening to me, my room stolen from me, my phone taken away for something i wouldn't have even gotten in trouble for before He showed up and I most strongly object to letting it go on any longer, mom...I'm giving you a choice...me or him...blood or a technicality?"

My mom stuttered and looked from me to Phil.

"What do you mean a technicality?"

I sighed and shook my head.

"Technically you love him...technically he loves you, technically this whole charade bonds you two together for life but I want to remind you about another bond...I believe his name is Charlie Swan! But Technically he'snot my dad because you have sole custody and he has no visitation rights though legally and morally he has done nothing wrong...Technic-"

"BELLA! Stop this stop this right now young lady can't you see how upset your mother is look at her!"

Phil had me around my shoulders and my mom was beginning to cry a little bit...sure I felt bad but I was to angry to care anymore I'd been pushed to the side for over two years while she dated this goon.

"Let go of me Phil...Mom please...me or _him_?" I put as mich disgust into the word him as I could.

My heart broke when she took his hand and turned back to the priest.

I threw down the flowers I was holding and knocked over the pdium that the priest was reading from and stormed out of the church, I ran outside and hailed a cab.

When I arrived at our house... no _their_ house I ran up to my room and threw all of my clothes into my large duffle bag I was never one for shopping so I really didnt have much, I ripped the dress off, literally I left it shredded on the floor I put on a pair of khaki shorts black converse and a white T-Shirt. I was just leaving the bathroom and throwing my toiletry bag into my duffle when I heard the front door open.

"Hello?" Ugh Phil must have called our neighbour because Mrs. Arnold was syanding in our foyer.

I put on a cheery smile and skipped down the stairs.

"Hi Mrs. Arnold what can I do for you?"

She smiled but looked quite uncomfortable.

"Well your father called and said you ran out of the wedding, said you were quite upset and asked me to look after you until they got back"

I scoffed though she didn't deserve it she was only being nice.

"I'm sorry but Phil is not my father nor is he my step father because I deny thi marriage my mom chose him so I'm doing her a favour and leaving"

This really flustered her and she pulled out her cellphone and hit redial obviously calling Phil back, I went to the kitchen phone and called the cab company.

"Yup that's the address, could you tell him to be quick or I'll be late for my bus? Thankyou...you too sir have a good day"

I went to my room and lifted my mattress under it was a photo album of some pictures of me and my father up until the time I was three, a letter from my father and a bus ticket.

I tucked the letter inisde the album and put them into my duffle, the bus ticket I put into my purse and slung it onto my shoulder. Zipping up my duffle I hear Mrs. Arnold coming up the stairs.

"Bella dear I really hope you reconsider this...your mom loves you very much she'll be heartbroken"

A horn blared outside and I knew my cab was here.

"That's okay Mrs. Arnold she has Phil, She'll be quite alright, trust me, anyway I have to go, if my mum asks not that she will tell her I'm going to find my dad"

With that I grabbed my duffle and walked down the stairs and out the front door, not even bothering to close it.

"Bus terminal"

The driver hit the gas and I was on my way.

We made it to the bus station in record time and I payed the driver befor getting out.

Twenty minutes later the greyhound was leaving the terminal. I knew this was going to be a long trip almost twenty four hours on the road, but a bit more than that because of the connections I would have to make.

I leaned back in my seat and put my headphones in and closed my eyes.

Before I knew it we were stopping in Kingman Arizon to stretch our legs it had been three hours already!

I went into the terminal which they thankfully had a fast food joint attached to it, I got a small meal and got back onto the bus, I'd finished my fooad and gone to the bathroom and been back on the bus for a half hour before we departed again.

I decided to read and pulled out wuthering heights it was my favourite book I'd read it multiple times so it only made sense to me to bring it, plus it was sent to me by my dad when I was thirteen the letter I packed was inside it when I first read the book because he figured my mom would throw it out before I could read it, she figured a book was harmless enough so it was given to me.

I'd been reading for about an hour and a half when the driver came on the intercom.

'Ladies and gentleman we are about twenty minutes from our rest point we will be shuttling you to the motel where y'all will be staying for the evening, please tak your luggage with youa s this wil not be the exact bus that you will be departing on tomorrow.'

I looked out the window for the first time and it was getting dark but I saw the lights ahead of us I would have been excited except for the facts that 1) I was exhausted and 2) you can't really do anything fun in vegas until you're 21!

I now had my duffle and was getting on the shuttle to go to the motel, I figured it would be a low class place but somewhat clean and I was right, the sheets though were sketchy so I slept on top of them in pants and a hoody, the bottoms of my jeans were tucked into my socks i had my hood pulled up and drawn tight around my face and i held the openings of the sleeves closed with my fists.

"This is going to be a long night..." I sighed and curled up into a tight ball and went to sleep.

"_Daddy daddy look!" _

_There was a boom of thunder as I squealed in delight, I absolutley love thunder storms of course living in Forks this was a good thing as it rained there all of the time._

_Strong arms picked me up and we looked ot the window together as the rain alshed the window and another flash of lightning lit up the sky._

_Mommy's car pulled into the drive way and daddy hugged me tighter. _

"_I love you so much Bells, you know that right?"_

_I hugged hm back and nodded my head._

"_Sure do daddio and I love you too!" _

_Just then accompanied by a loud clap of thunder the front door flew open and my mother hollered my name._

"_Isabella come here please!"_

_I kissed my daddy on the cheek before he set me down and I ran to the front hall to hug my mommy, she stood there with my coat in her hand, I hadn't noticed the suitcases by the door but as I would find out later my dad had put them there before picking me up at the window._

"_Where are we going mommy?"_

_She put my jacket on me and pulled my hood up so as not to get my hair wet._

"_We're going on a car trip far far away!" she threw her arms out in a dramatic gesture and made it seem exciting._

"_Come on daddy! get ready we're going for a trip!" _

_He looked at me sadly and shook his head, he was crying. I ran up to him and hugged him tight._

"_Come with us daddy, don't be sad come with us!"_

_My mother reached out for me then and I suddenly didnt want to let go of my daddy I wrapped my arms around his neck as tight as I could, I felt my mother trying to pry me off of him adn she wasn't successfull until my father unwrapped my arms from around him._

"_Good bye Bella, I love you!"_

"_No I don't wanna go, daddy! DADDY!"_

I woke up screaming the last word and I bit into my fist lightly to stifle the sob the was attempting to rip my chest in half...my mother had been decietful, I knew that...I never saw my father after that day...a couple phone calls and a letter or two but after my mother got full custody of me that all stopped.

Still shaken from my dream I climbed into the shower and changed, stuffing my old clothes from yesterday into a plastic bag which I then put into my duffle.

I made it to the shuttle with ten minutes to spare so I relaxed in the sun that was beginning to get warm.

The shuttle first took us to a small grocery store where we were advised to grab some non perishables as we wouldn't be stopping for almost eight and a half hours.

I grabbed a six pack of juice boxes, a small jar of peanut butter and a box of crackers.

We were back on the bus with our next stop being Twin Falls Idaho.

I didn't speak to anyone, I didn't want to be asked any questions that I couldn't answer.

I read, I listened to music and I napped on and off I ate some crackers, dipped them in peanut butter, drank some juice.

I was startled awake by the air brakes and bright lights. We were at the terminal in Twin lakes and the motel thank goodness was right across the street.

It was just coming up eight thirty so after dumping my stuff in my room and taking a quick shower I went to the diner next to the motel for some real food, it was one of those all day breakfast places which I love. I had some nice home fries with eggs and bacon and fresh squeezed orange juice it was heavenly.

I was alseep by nine thirty and awake by eight which gave me an hour until we left so I went again to the diner for breakfast and then onto the bus headed for Baker City Oregon.

After almost four hours of my I-pod being dead and my having finsihed reading my book I was glad to get off of the bus, it was only a stretching your legs for an hour stop at a smal dirt lot bus stop, but they had magazines here and I grabbed a few as well as a can of coke which I quickly drank.

When the driver announced it was time to go I took a deep breath and climbed back onto the bus, I was only six hours away from my destination, then I would call my dad and he would come get me and we could be a family again! I dozed of smiling to the thought.

It was seven thirty by the time we got to seattle I went to a place called seattle Bagel that was close to the terminal and with my duffle and purse beside me I dug out the letter my dad had written to me three years ago.

At the bottom of the page in his messy writting was his phone number I wrote it on a napkin and tucked the letter and the album safely back inside my duffle I ordered a cinnamon bagel to go and found the nearest pay phone where I dialed the number.

It rang three times before there was an answer.

"Hello?"

My breath caught in my throat.

"H-hi Daddy..it's me...Bella"

"Bella? Why aren't you in Pheonix with your mom?"

I sighed and leaned back against the glass of the phone booth.

"She married Phil, I ran out of the wedding and left a couple of days ago I've been on a bus until now"

I heard a deep intake of breath on the other end.

"I really wish you'd called before you made a snap decision Bells..."

I didn't know what he meant so I giggled.

"I don't mind staying in a motel tonight dad, I know I probably interuppted your dinner or something but I-"

"Honey who is that on the phone?"

A woman's voice was the last thing I thought I'd hear

"Just someone I haven't spoken to in a long time Sue, I'll be quick though"

I heard her say something about dinner getting cold and then he was speaking low into the phone.

"Bells I'm sor-"

"I've heard that word enough in my life Charlie...I'll leave you alone...You have no worries about me messing up your wonderful new life!"

I slammed the phone back down and burst into tears.

I don't know how long I'd been crying for but suddenly there was a loud banging on the door of the booth, I scooped up my duffle and purse and pushed the door open.

I apologized to the guy while wiping at the tears that kept flowing.

"So-sorry just some bad news from home..." Home sounded bitter coming out of my mouth and I had to bite back a sob the young man looked at me sympathetically.

"No need to be sorry Babe...we all have those days...say you look like you're prepared to stay here for a while"

Something in my brain told me to lie to him so I tried.

"Nope just stopped here for the night, on my way to Forks...Just got off the Greyhound"

I smiled sweetly and waved.

"It was nice talking to you...bye"

With that I dashed across and down the street and into a diner, I let out a deep sigh and slid into a booth and rested my head on the table, I guess I was more exhausted than I thought becasue the next thing I knew I was being shook awake by a girl with wild red hair and piercng blue eyes.

"Look, if you aren't going to buy anything you have to leave..."

I don't know why but I burst into tears the girl gave me a worried look and sat down.

"Hey now, what's wrong? My name is victoria, what's your name? you can talk to me, it's okay...it probably isn't as bad as it seems."

I Took a deep breath and launched into the story starting from when my mom told me she was going to marry Phil.

"And so now, my dad wants nothing to do with me and I can't go home but I have nowhere else to go!"

I burst into a fresh set of tears and she slid in next to me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Well Bella...if you are willng and you trust me, my room mate just moved out and I need help with the rent, I can talk to Frankie and see if he can give you a job here, you can start out fresh here...what do you think about that?"

I was stunned this total stranger was willing to help me, I just nodded and she squeeked with excitment and got up.

"Yo Frankie! Found you another waitress!" At this a large italian man came out of the back and walked over to the table.

" Can you do math in your head? to many girls are simple minded these days..."

I nodded vigorously.

"Yes sir I'm really quite good at math and I'll work whatever hours you want me to!"

He laughed and stretched out his meaty hand and I shook it.

Victoria squeeked again and clapped her hands

"Yay! Welcome to the team!"

I was given my orientation right then and there and once Victoria was done her shift she brought me to her apartment, It was on the ground floor of an apartment building, it had two small bedrooms a cozy little living room a bathroom which was a little tight but it would do and a smalish kitchen but it was clean. spotless acctually like the energizer bunny and mr. clean teamed up and attacked the place.

"Welcome to your new home Bella! I hope you're happy here!"

Looking back to that day two years ago, I think to myself that if I knew then what I knew now I never would have gotten on that damn bus...never left that damn wedding...but of course I didn't know that then and now I was past caring in fact I didn't care about much now...well...except the next time I'd get a fix...but we'll get to that later...


	3. First for Everything

*Carlisle POV*

It was another day at the hospital when chief Swan came in he had a stack of papers and was looking flustered.

"Chief Swan, what can I help you with today?"

He cleared his throat and handed me one of the papers.

"My daughter Bella, she ran away from her home in phenoix about six months ago, she lives with her mom, she'd contacted me around that time telling me she was in seattle, she over heard Sue talking to me and took my hesitation as me not wanting her in my life, I thought she'd go home to her mom's but Renee just called me yesterday finally deciding to tell me that she was missing...Since her last known location was only a few hours from here, I decided to put up some posters here and I know your girls Alice and Rosalie goes there or to Port-Angeles for shopping so I was wondering if they'd maybe help me out by putting up some of these posters"

I reached out and looked at the girl smiling up from the paper, she was a very attractive young girl, mahogany hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm going there for a conference this evening, I will do it personally"

He nodded and mummbled a thankyou and left, I pulled out my phone and called my family to tell them what was going on.

*Jasper POV*

A knocking on my door disturbed me from my thoughts, my sister Alice poked her head in the door.

"Hey Carlisle just called we have a girl to find, we're going to be best friends isn't it fantastic?"

I let her explain the whole story to me, my mind driffted to the day she found me.

She'd told me how we were meant for something better, she would find her love in a coven in this small town, we became close friends and then adopted members of this family shortly after, her and Edward were soul mates Rosalie and Emmett were also together forever, I however was used to being alone and enjoyed it quite a bit.

I snapped out of it when Alice handed me a small home made poster with the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.

I'd always struggled before with the scent of human blood but over the past fifty years it has gotten quite a bit easier for me.

"Where are we looking Ali?"

She smiled and skipped out the door.

"Seattle"

*Bella POV*

I stared helpless as the plate which I had tried to balance in the crook of my elbow crashed on the floor. Of course this had Frankie running out from his office screaming at me for breaking another plate.

He told me to leave and not to come back until my shift on monday, seeing as it was wednesday I was losing almost a weeks pay.

When Victoria got home she found me in the living room crying.

"Aw Bells what's wrong?"

I explained to her what happened and her solution was to pull out a few beers, in my head I was shocked it was so hard getting used to just being expected to have a beer after work, the good girl in my head scolded me as my hand took the cold bottle from her hand.

"Thanks, ugh I don't know what happened, I didn't even _try_ to grab the plate it was like my subconcious _wants_ Frankie to fire me!"

Victoria laughed and we watched TV and had a couple more beers between the two of us.

It was almost eight thirty when the front door opened and Laurent and James walked in. Victoria was suddenly really excited and clinging onto James's arm asking him something about 'stuff' and trying it.

I can't lie I was curious I leaned forward to see what they were piling up on the table, there were a few credit cards some straws and a couple small ziploc bags of a white powder.

Laurent caught me watching and patted the spot on the couch next to him, I blushed because he was pretty cute, I scooched over and leaned forward again to get a closer look.

"So...what is it?"

The three of them all started laughing and before I knew it I heard a chorus of _'try it, come on it's good, you'll love it, better than beer, you're pretty cute'_

The way Laurent was looking at me like I was cool, or attractive it made me stupid, I would like to say it was the three beers that made me make that decision but it was me, my head made the choice to lean towards that stark white line on the top of the table with the straw.

I listened as they instructed me how to do it and the next thing I know my heart is racing and I felt so giddy I couldn't help laughing right out loud, then everyone else did the same thing and we were all dancing around the room.

Shortly after Victoria and James went into her bedroom and I was left on the couch with Laurent, he practically lunged on me and began trying to kiss me but I knew I didnt want to do this, I wasn't in my right mind, though by the minute I was caring less and less and just as suddenly as he jumped on me I was kissing him back and then the next thing I knew I was waking up in my room.

I jumped out of my bed only to discover I didn't have a stitch of clothing on and Laurent was left next to where I ahd been in much the same condition I was, I grabbed my house coat off of the floor and wrapped myself in it.

I ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind me I turned on the shower and made it as hot as I possibly could, I'd already burst into tears before I stepped under the scalding steam but I needed it, I had to get this crawling feeling off of my skin.

I had only been in the bathroom for a few minutes when there was a knock on the door.

"Bella! the guys just left, what the hell happened?"

I opened the door with a towel wrapped around me, she took one look at me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Awe Honey I'm so sorry, I should ahve warned you about him...I never should have let you try it last night I'm such a horrible person..."

I didnt want her to blame herself I'd wanted to try it and before the whole Laurent thing I'd been enjoying it, I explained this to her and suggested that maybe next time we just don't invite him.

"Oh yay that makes everyone happy! Thank you so much Bells!"

*Jasper POV*

We'd looked and looked for Bella for days but without a scent we couldn't garuntee who we'd found Edward couldn't pick up any thoughts that would single the girl out and Alice's visions weren't working the way we'd hoped, she'd always see me finding her but she was somewhere light and cold...

*Bella POV*

That day was almost exactly a year and a half ago, I'd stopped celebrating my birthday, everyday was _'just another day'_ to ma know the only way I knew what season it was wat the temperature outside.

Victoria got out about six months ago, she was in some rehab facility who knows where and who cared, James likes me know and I'm just fine with that, Larent died of an overdose shortly after I had first tried cocaine, it was a loss but he had it coming he should have known what he could and couldn't handle.

I know I can't lay blame, yes I'm an addict but you know what its nobodies business!

I still worked at the diner, Frankie was always on my back but I got the work done and I'd stopped dropping plates so he couldn't complain, I never got caught using at work so he had no solid proof, he left random _'help me I'm an addict'_ cards laying on the counter and in the bathroom and I'd even found a couple in my apron pocket once.

Today was a particularly long shift so I was getting almost an hours break, I stared at the pouring rain before heading off to take a hit. I locked the bathrrom door behind me and cut a line on the counter I was getting the straw out of my pocket when the door practically came off it's hinges and a small girl with spiked black hair stood in the door way.

"What are you _doing_?"

was this girl nuts! she was going to get me caught by-

"What the hell is this?"

-Frankie...

needless to say today I lost my job, Frankie took everything I had so I was screwed until James got back to the appartment.

That annoying spiky haired pixie followed me for a few blocks and then I lost her, haha stupid ditz tried to follow me.

I got home and slumped against the door, I was shaking now I needed _Something_! and I needed it quick, I dug in the fridge and found a couple cans of beer, it wasn't what I needed but it was still a buzz.

*Alice POV*

I knew just the right moment to interupt her, I'd seen the vision, now we could find where she lived, who she hung out with, it was about six months ago that my visions showed me what she'd gotten into and we knew we had to move fast before it killed her.

*Edward POV*

The vision Alice saw was horrifying that girl from the picture on the missing poster was gone, in her place was a half starved coke addict itching for the next hit, small slivers of the girl stll showed though her eyes were glassy and her hair was matte she was still beautiful.

*Jasper POV*

I can't describe it, to know that this beautiful creature was destroying herself like this, it was terrible.

We'd made the plan that Alice would cause an upheaval and we would finally find where she'd lived all this time, how this human girl could unknowingly evade us for almost two years was mind boggling, not even Carlisle could explain it.

After Alice peeled off Edward was on her, keping a distance I was following along the roof tops out of all the emotions on the street Edwards frustration stood out the sharpest, I'd have to ask him about that later.

We followed her to an appartment building and she entered a unit on the ground floor, now we waited, it was about seven when a guy who made my skin crawl entered the unit and we heard conversation.

"What do you mean you got fired! You're useless! babe don't cry, I'm sorry I didn't mean it...come on, sit you look like you need a fix"

Alice suddenly had her phone out and was speaking into the phone, I heard the address of where we were and then she said in a hushed yell into the phone.

"Oh my god he has a gun, he's going kill her!" and then she hung up I would have been right there in the room if Edward didn't have my arms pinned, he nodded at Alice and they explained that it hadn't happened yet, the police would get here just in time to save her.

Not even fifteen minutes later we watched them wheel her out on a stretcher and then a second stretcher followed on it was a closed black body bag.

*Bella POV*

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the beeping from the machine on my left and the whooshing sound of the machine on my right, my guess it was helping me breathe...the second thing I notice...were those eyes they were an almost burnt caramel colour but much nicer than how it sounded in my head.

I felt a thrill of fear in my chest and then he smiled, the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen, perfect teeth, lips, hair all my fears washed away and then the adonis before me spoke.

"Oh good you're awake, I'm docotr Cullen but you may call me Carlisle...you've been pretty rough on your body over the past few years havent you Isabella?"

I tried speaking but found I couldn't with the tube that was in my throat.

He smiled and handed me a pad of paper and a pen I took it and filled it with my messy scrawl.

'_what happened? where am I? where is James? Can I go home now?'_

He shook his head beofre he answered me.

"You stopped breathing, a result of a cocaine overdose, you are in the hospital in Seattle but will be transfered later this afternoon to the hospital where I usually work for recovery as I specialize in these kinds of cases, your friend James was killed by police three days ago for turning a gun on them and I'm afriad not...you can't go home, we need to get you on a rehabilitation program..."

I scribbled furiously at the pad of paper and threw it at him. I was doen plaiying this game, I was going home, I was getting itchy, I had to have a fix before I went insane. suddenly there were nurses in the room and my wrists and ankles were being tied to the bed fram by padded straps, I was too exhausted to even struggled.

I felt a tear fall from the corner of my eye as I looked at him and then the note pad that he layed on the table next to me, the words I'd put there stood out like a neon sign.

'_HELL NO!'_

*Carlisle POV*

I didn't like making this girl do something that she very obviously didn't want to do, but it was for her own good really it was. I injected a sedative into her IV and left the room.

I headed to my temporary office, I'd done a month long transfer because of a vision that Alice had saying that we would find her, When I got there I went straight to my computer, I had to fins this girls mother to let her know that she was okay, after what happened to her father, he wouldn't be of much use to her while she was recovering.

*Jasper POV*

While she slept I watched her, Alice said she saw me helping this girl recover and that we would be really close, I'd never had a friend outside of the family and the thought had pleased me, I couldn't wait to be friends with this amazing creature.

I looked down at the papers that Carlisle had handed me earlier, and I went over the conversation in my mind.

"_Jasper...there is something serious that I need to talk to you about son..."_

_Id nodded and followed him out of her room and into the hallway, he had guardianship papers, I knew what this meant, now she wasn't quite eighteen yet but we couldn't adopt her with out both parent's consent or that of a living parent, which he filled me in on._

"_About eleven months ago Bella's mother and stepfather were on their way here for the third time to look for her when their plane crashed..now charlie is in no fit state to take care of her, and we can't just dump her in some rehab clinic...I want to know if this is okay with you Jasper, the rest of the family has already agreed...it's just up to you..."_

He'd already signed them but if I wanted it to happen I had to deliver them to Esme to sign if not I would tear them up and she would go into government care, I tucked the paper back into the envelope and left to go home and talk to esme.

*Bella POV*

After much protest this ridiculously attractive father son duo still didn't get that I didn't want to go anywhere with them of course I found myself wanting to do anything to please the brooding son, but that was in my coherent moments, it had been over five days since my last fix and the exhaustion and pain were just too much, I seemed to be able to cope when the son was around and that I enjoyed.

*Jasper POV*

"Carlisle when I'm arond her you wouldn't even know she has a drug problem, I can help her with that, she needs to finish her education, let me try taking her to school for a while and if it doesn't go well then Esme will home school her...Please Carlisle?"

I'd had this argument with him in my head for a few hours now, I'd only just built up the courgae to say it to him outloud and surprised me greatky when he readily agreed.

"You're right, she's missed enough school over the past two years...I'll make sure everything is ready for after the summer break."

With that we pulled into our driveway and the girl asleep on the back seat stirred. though she was still asleep and I whispered so that hse couldn't acctually hear the promise I made her I carressed the back of ehr hand.

"You're home now...and I'll do whatever it takes to make you well again.."


	4. Family, School and Crushes

*Bella's POV*

I couldn't help feeling like a thief as I dug around in the bathroom cabinet, Jasper, whom was previously known to me as the gorgeous brooding son, had to go to the grocery store and for some reason when he wasn't around I couldn't stand existing.

This is the reason I found myself digging through a bare medicine cabinet, it only had tylenol, advil, pepto-bismol and Tums.

" Fat lot of good _that's_ gonna do me!"

I slammed the door of the medicine cabinet causing the glass to crack right up the middle, after staring at the line running throught the centre of my reflection for a moment I punched the girl in the mirror causing the glass to break more.

Before I even registered that my hand was bleeding there were cold arms leading me out of the bathroom and down the hall.

"Let go of me"

The curt voice next to my ear both annoyed me and made me want to melt but it wasn't the voice I wanted to hear so I tried to jerk out of his grasp but felt a pop in my shoulder and the agony was unbearable.

Edward immediately let go of my arm and swore as he ruffled his impossibly messy yet eerily perfect her.

"What the HELL!"

I was graspig my shoulder as I tried my hardest not to throw up, Carlisle was there in an instant and brought me into the kitchen and sat me on the counter.

"Now Bella, I have to relocate your shoulder, this is going to hurt"

As he braced himself againt me I took a deep breath and held it, only a small whimper escaped my lips as he shoved my shoulder back into it's socket.

"Ouch son of a-"

"Bella...Language..."

I dipped my head as a flaming blush spread over my face.

I watched out the window as Carlisle cleaned and dressed my hand.

He dropped all of the bloodied gauze into a bowl and then threw in a match.

I looked up at him and he smiled at me, I forced back the smile that tried to play on my lips, instead I raised and eyebrow and sighed.

"Are we done?"

At his nod I gingerly hopped off of the counter and left the kitchen.

I was just outside my room when I was stopped by Edward.

"Bella, I'm so sor-" I don't have time for this

"Screw you!"

I shoved past him and slammed my door once I was inside. I layed down on my bed and tried to sleep, it was the easiest way for me to ignore both the urge and the pain in my shoulder.

I woke with a start and then groaned as my shoulder throbbed.

I felt a cold hand wrap around the bare skin of my shoulder and it was instantly better.

*Jaspers POV*

"_You did WHAT?"_

_I could've ripped his arm off before he explained it more._

"_Jasper, she was going throught the medicine cabinet looking for something to get high on, what, might I ask, did you want me to do?"_

As I watched her sleep I played this conversation over and over in my head...this is going to make hunting difficult...but I'll do what ever it takes to keep her comfortable.

She startled awake and I was washed with the pain she felt from her shoulder, I placed my hand around her bare shoulder and saw her visibly relax.

"Jasper?" I leaned forward to switch on her lamp and she squinted at the sudden brightness

"I'm here, sorry about the light" she waved me off as she struggled to sit up.

"You're brother is an ass"

I laughed lightly before I looked her square in the eyes.

"He was only trying to keep you sober Bella, you can't blame him for that"

A tear coursed down her cheek and I resisted the urge to brush it away.

"Jasper, Can I tell you something?"

At my nod she took a deep breath.

"I feel the urge, the unyielding need to be high...all of the time, it's not going away, over the month that I've been here it's lessened but it's always unbearable...unless I'm...with you, it's just like when you're with me I am aware of the urge and the pain that the need causes, but, it's not a priority, I can push it to the back of my mind and it stays there...until I'm alone and again it's all I can think about."

I placed my palm against her cheek and she smiled, she was so beautiful but she always looked so tired.

I moved my hand from her face and held it infront of her in a handshake gesture she raised an eyebrow while smiling at me questioningly.

"This is my promise to never spend a waking moment away from your side"

She giggled as she shook my hand and then her stomach grumbled.

"Come on, Esme has dinner ready downstairs for you, everyone else has already eaten"

*Bella POV*

Jasper helped me off of my bed and guided me downstairs, suddenly the biggest guy I had ever seen was infront of me with a psycotic grin on his face, I screamed and lost my footing and would have flown headfirst down the stairs had Jasper not wrapped an arm around my waist.

The big guy let out a booming laugh which had me scrambling behind Jasper and clinging to his shirt for dear life as my heart threatened to burst out of my chest.

"Sorry squirt, I'm Emmett, Rosie and I have been out of town for most of the summer"

The gentle look he had in his eyes suddenly made me trust him entirely and I nodded stiffly as I stepped out from behind Jasper, still clinging to his shirt.

"n-nice to meet you..." he chcukled again and bounded down the stairs and around the corner.

Jasper chuckled as he guided me the rest of the way to the kitchen, we rounded the corner and I swear my jaw hit the floor.

All I saw was legs and blonde hair, Rosalie, I had been told she was very pretty but this girl infront of me was gorgeous!

She gave me a small smirk and truned aorund to talk to Esme about the trip her and Emmett had been on.

I closed my mouth and went to the table where my plate was, my jaw dropped again as I took in the mouth watering pile of spaghetti that was on it.

Esme leaned around the counter and smiled.

"Just eat what you can dear, you have a big day tomorrow!"

I felt like I was going to pass out, I totally forgot that school started tomorrow!

I ate very little of what was on my plate and I felt bad but I just couldn't force myself to eat.

I went up to my room an stood infront of the full length mirror, I just stared at myself for who knows how long, in the time I'd been here I'd gained some weight so I was no longer a skeleton, my hair wasn't quite as dull, I still had dark circles under my eyes but those I could cover with make up.

Then I thought about Rosalie...she was so gorgeous...compared to her I was plain, making up my mind I tiptoed down the hall to Alice's room, before I even had the chance to knock the door flew open and I was dragged into the room.

"Oh Bella you won't regret this!"

I'd been about to ask her If she could make me over and help me with my outfit for tomorrow and just as suddenly as I'd decided it, she was doing it, she layered my hair, did my make-up I tried on dozens of outfits, wincing with every shirt I had to pull over my head. Then she turned me to a mirror and my jaw dropped...again.

I was wearing a really dark blue pair of jeans a white T-Shirt with a cropped black vest and Black converse, she'd put silver teardrop earings onto my lobes and I had a simple silver chain with a plain silver heart on it around my neck.

"Wow, I'm...Wow"

Alice laughed as she pushed me out her door.

"I'll redo your hair and makeup for school tomorrow, but for now go to bed, you look exhausted!"

I walked back to my room in a daze, I changed into a pair of sweats that I'd decided to use as pajamas, I snuggled under the covers and was asleep almost instantly.

*Jasper POV*

As soon as the school came into view I felt the anxiety spike rapidly then slowly settle down, I smiled as she sighed and turned off the radio.

"Do you want to know a secret Bella?" she nodded her head and turned to me.

"This is our first time at this school too, we lived here a long time ago...we moved before we could start and we only moved back eight months ago, Esme did her best to home school us so that we wouldn't be jumping in, in the middle of the year"

Now this wasn't a total lie, we'd been to this school before...at the time it had fewer buildings and I'm sure the teachers were six feet under for thirty years or more by now, we hadn't gone since we came back over two years ago, we had just decided to take a bit of a break so the rumour went around that we were home schooled.

As all of our cars pulled into the school parking lot, all heads turned our way, all I could picture in my head was some slow motion movie scene where the pale moody gorgeous people got out of their cars while some dramatic suspense building music played.

I should have been paying more attention because Bella got tangled in her seat belt and almost fell out of her door, I caught her before anyone could notice, she shot me a surprised look and then smiled, getting out more gracefully this time.

*Bellas POV*

Smooth one Bella, your first day and you almost faceplant out of your door like a druggd up crack head...well...not drugged up, but still a crack head.

I sighed as I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked beside Alice and Rosalie, they were much more graceful than I was but I somehow managed to not trip over my own two feet.

Jasper was on my other side as we walked and it was only when someone let out a loud wolf whistle that I realized that _everyone_ in the parking lot was staring at...us?

I blushed and made my hair fall over my face to hide from everyone, bad idea, I misjudged the steps and fell back, luckily a pair of strong arms caught me. I turned to thank the person who saved me from splitting my head open and my jaw dropped...I seem to do that a lot.

He had short inky black hair, super tanned skin, perfect white teeth and eyes that I felt I could drown in.

"Hey, I'm Jacob Black...and you are?"

I mentally kicked myself because I did the classic twirl your hair and giggle girly thing.

"Im Isabella Cullen, but everyone just calls me Bella"

He smiled and chuckled to himself before extending his hand for a shake, I returned the gesture and looked around, the others were standing at the top of the stairs looking rigid and irritated.

"S-sorry we need to get to the office to get our schedules"

My heart almost stopped as he winked at me.

"No worries...I'll see you around Bells"

EEEEEEK! He gave me a nickname! and it was acctually cute!

I smiled and met up with the family, they visibly relaxed when I was next to them, Rosalie quipped something about dogs and flipped her hair as she strode to the office.

I sat down in English with a sigh, we'd had to do the whole I'm new so lets embarrass me infront of the whole class while I spill my life story, of course I lied! I don't know these people they aren't important to me.

Jasper and I had all of the same classes but for english we were on opposite sides of the room, even though there was an empty desk beside me.

about fifteen minutes into class the door opened and all heads turned in that direction, I kept mine down out of fear that attention would turn to me again.

The teacher sighed and scribbled on a pink slip of paper and held it out to the late comer.

"I see your record remains perfect, first day and you're late, go sit down there is only one free seat"

I heard the footsteps stop beside me and someone sat heavily in the chair.

There was suddenly a slight pressure on my shoulder and slightly rougher again, I looked up and saw a row of blindingly white teeth.

"Hi I'm Jess...Do you like...have a pencil I can borrow?" I internally cringed at the nasal tone of her voice and nodded as I pulled out an extra pencil.

"thanks"

I was sooo going to hate this class.

*Jacob POV*

Man that new brunette chick was hot! and I totally almost got to grab her-

"Jacob! what is the answer to the question I just asked you?"

Ugh I hated drama class so I goofed off.

"Umm...Pi?"

The teacher scowled and asked one of the drama geeks in the front who smirked when she was praised for getting it right, I turned my I-pod on and ignored the rest of the period.

It was lunch before I saw her again, damn that girl had the whole package!

And then Jessica walked up, she giggled as she stroked my arm, sooo irritating, but she was fun to hang around...if you know what I mean.

"Hi Jake, What class do you have next?"

I looked down at her and shrugged.

"biology I think" then she pouted which made her look like a fish

"Well poo...I have gym"

I shrugged and started walking away.

"Sorry Jess, I'll catch up with you later"

I jogged up to the line where she was standing and bumped her lightly with my hip, still she almost fell over.

" Oh hi Jacob!"

She picked up an apple off of the buffet style lunch cart and added it to her tray.

"So Bella why don't you do me the honour of having lunch with me?"

She shrugged and nodded.

"Only if you don't mind sitting with me and my family, I kind of already promised them"

I hated the thought but if I was ever going to get into this girls pants then I had to play nice.

"Sure that would be great! Here let me get that"

I paid for our lunches and guided her to the table where her family was sitting...it was creepy they all looked nothing alike yet Emmett and Alice were supposed to be twins, same with Rosalie and Jasper the only thing they all had in common was that they were all abnormally attractive.

Turns out lunch with the Cullens was very awkward all of them except Bella and Jasper were dating someone else in the family, yeah they were all adopted so it wasn't illegal but it was just...odd, I would have to tell my dad about that later...

Bella, Jasper and I had biology together, I scored the seat next to Bella so class was forgotten as I passed her a note.

_Wanna go see a movie with me this Saturday?_

_**Sure, I have to ask Mr. and Mrs. Cullen first...what time?**_

_They aren't your real parents? Five for dinner, Seven for a movie, maybe some bowling after?_

_**No, technically adopted...Umm...maybe not bowling...coffee?**_

_Whatever you want beautiful ;-)_

She nodded and smiled as she tucked the note into her binder before the teacher noticed, she handed me her cell phone under the table, the _add new contact_ page was already opened and I punched my number in with a little ;-) next to my name.

My phone buzzed a few minutes later and I opened it to read the message.

_This is my number_

_~B_

I added the number and hit save suddenly my phone was pulled out of my hand and the teacher was walking away.

"Mr. Black I'm not stupid, nobody looks down at their crotch and smiles, if I catch you using your phone in class again you can wait till the end of the week to have it returned to you, come see me after class"

A minute or so later a piece of paper was scooted across the top of the desk.

_**Sorry :(**_

I shook my head and winked at her in response, she blushed and ducked her head to the text book we were reading.

*Bella POV*

I almost bounced to the car and Alice had to hold me still.

"Bella what on earth has you so happy? school done?"

I shook my head.

"Nope, Jacob Black wants to go to the movies with me on saturday night"

She frowned and shook her head.

"But I soo didn't see that coming..."

I was confused for a moment before she smiled at me.

"Oh I'm a matchmaker I can feel who is good for other people!"

She bumped me with her hip and giggled so I assumed she was joking

"Aboslutely _NOT_! No way we don't even _know_ him!"

I don't know why Edward was throwing a hissy fit, Carlisle and Esme said it was fine and as soon as Edward heard me and Alice discussing date outfits he went nuts!

"I'm going...you know it's kind of the _point_ in dating someone...to get to know them!"

He slammed his fist on the table again and began shouting I just snapped and jumped to my feet from the table.

"AHHHHHHHH I CAN YELL LOUD TOOOO" he scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Really mature Bella"

I rolled my eyes and began walking out of the kitchen.

"I wasn't trying to be mature I just wanted you to shut up, I accomplished my goal, goodnight!"

I went to bed smiling to myself, the look on his face had been pricelss.


	5. Date nightFright night

*Bella POV*

I was pacing back and forth while Alice was fiddling with the curls that she had put into my hair, she swiped on another coat of gloss and I froze when the doorbell rang, I expected it to be Jacob but was very surprised and disappointed when I saw Jessica Stanley standing on the porch.

She looked very irritated as she checked her nails and then plastered a smile on her face.

"Come one Bella! The guys are waiting in the car!"

I waved to the family who was in the sitting room and closed the door behind me.

Jessica looked over her shoulder and laughed.

"Jake's dad really didn't want him going out with a Cullen so he had to use me as a front to come out on this little date"

She had an almost smug look on her face as she flipped her hair and climbed into the back seat, there was a blnde boy in the back seat, I recognized him as Mike Newton from my gym class, I'd accidently hit him in the head with a volley ball.

"Hey how's the head?"

He laughed as he rubbed the spot on his skull.

"Tender but I'll live"

Jessica laughed a fake laugh and I rolled my eyes as I turned around, Jacob caught this and burst out laughing which made me blush.

*Jacob POV*

I could sense that Bella didn't like Jess, which I really didn't Blame her for, besides the sex, Jess was about as interesting as watching paint dry.

I don't know why my dad flipped out like that, I'd told him that I had a date with the new girl and he went all weird...

"_What is her last name son?"_

_I shrugged_

"_Cullen"_

_Then he started shouting in our native tounge and throwing things around and then he got really quiet and scary._

"_You will not see this girl Jacob! I order you to never go to see this girl...that family isn't normal...they are...just...not right, they should never have come back here."_

And after that he'd refused to say anymore so I'd made up the story of going on another date with Jess and we picked up Newton before stopping at Bella's to get her.

And now she was sitting next to me in the car, and she was hot! like smokin' hot!

"Hey gorgeous how've ya been?"

I winked at her and heard Jess scoff in the back seat and saw that Bella roled her eyes and mocked her silently, man this chick was _AWESOME_ I found a totally new way to make Jess jealous!

I pulled out of the long driveway to the cullen house and saw a giant black dog just inside the tree line I slammed on the breaks making Jess and Mike swear loudly as Bella just gasped and braced herself.

"What the hell man!"

Mike punched the back of my shoulder in frustration followed by a slap on my arm from Jess.

"Didn't you guys see that!"

The words didnt come from me, Bella was staring intently at the spot where I had just seen the huge black dog seconds before.

I shook my head to clear it and took my foot off the break.

"Must have been a trick of the light"

It _couldn't_ be true they were just stupid legends, something carried on by the elders to scare children into behaving.

We made it to the restaruant in Port-Angeles without any further mishaps or sightings though Bella kept trying to catch my eye, she knew I'd seen it too, and that it _wasn't_ a trick of the light.

*Bella POV*

Besides spending hours with an airhead my date with Jacob had been quite enjoyable. when he took me home he dropped the others of first, after walking me to the door he kissed my cheek and winked.

"See you at school Bells"

I'd wanted to melt but suddenly found myself being hauled backwards through the door.

"Gah!"

Alice was infront of me with her hands on her hips glaring at me...what did I do?

"It's not safe outside after dark Bella what were you _thinking_?"

I shrugged as I headed for the stairs.

"It's never been unsafe outside after dark before"

Alice spun me around and she had her hands on her hips.

"I know you saw it Bella..."

I shook my head, Jacob was right it had just been a trick of the light.

"There are a lot of trees around here Alice, the light shining through them can play tricks on your eyes"

She glared at me and stompped her foot

"My eyesight is _way_ better than yours!"

Ugh I hated it when she wore those all black contacts, it really freaked me out.

"Alice you look really freaky right now, not sure if its the contacts or the fact that I'm-oof"

I'd been turning to go into the sitting room and walked into the doorjam, successfully making my nose bleed, next thing I knew I was pinned to the wall and there was a chorus of snapping and growling coming from behind me, just as quickly as the pressure had been on my back it was gone and there was cold wind rushing past me.

Had I knocked myself out? why else would I feel like I was flying while my adoptive father cradeled me in his arms?

"HOLY SHIT! STOP STOP STOP!"

He shook his head and kept running, we had been flying along for a few minutes when he abruptly stopped. Carlisle set me down on my feet and I fell to my knees heaving, I emptied the contents of my stomach and got unsteadily to my feet.

"What. The. Hell!"

He guided me to a large rock to sit on and he pressed a cool hand to the back of my neck as he tipped my head forward.

The bleeding slowed and eventually stopped.

We sat there in silence, neither of us daring to speak, his phone buzzed and then he spoke, making me jump.

"Lets go back to the house...there are some things we need to discuss"

Before I could protest he scooped me up and we were flying again, this time when we stopped I didn't have anything in my stomach to bring up.

We walked into the living room and everyone was seated there minus Edward and Alice.

"Where's-"

I was cut off by Jasper just appearing out of nowhere infront of me, I yelped and would've fallen to the ground had he not already grabbed me and sat me down on the couch.

Esme's soft voice came from the couch across from me.

"Everyone stop, you are going to scare her even more than she already is."

I wasn't scared really just freaking curious as to what the _hell_ was going on.

"Where are Alice and Edward?"

Jasper cleared his throat.

"Alice needed something to eat"

I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"So she's in the kitchen?"

Emmett who'd been fairly subdued until now hid a laugh behind a cough

"No...Well...we don't quite have the same diet as you...and Alice hasn't...eaten in a while..."

Again I was confused.

"Are you all jewish? no pork and all that?"

Emmett's booming laugh shook the glass in the windows.

"Ah...no Bella you see...when your nose bled it was a huge reminder to Alice that she hadn't eaten in a while"

My eyebrows scrunched together this time.

"So you're saying Alice eats... Oh my gosh!"

My jaw probably couldn't have dropped any lower than it already was unless it unhinged and dropped to the floor completely.

"S-so you're all...Vampires?"

Everyone nodded and looked at me as if I was about to pass out, but believe me, I'd had acid trips worse than this, _nothing_ could freak me out at this point.

"Can I just say one thing?"

They all nodded again.

"Can you do me a favour and eat Jessica Stanley? I can't stand her!"

Emmett laughed so loud that I had to cover my ears, Jasper patted my arm and looked at me as if he was trying to read deeper into me.

"Do you have any questions?"

There were only two questions that were really important to me right now.

"Where _do_ you get your...food?"

Carlisle chuckled and stood

"We aren't like others of our kind, instead of getting our blood from humans we choose to instead feed on the blood of animals, (Damn I'm stuck with Jessica) that way it is more like hunting and less like murder"

I felt Jasper flinch next to me, I snuck a quick glance at him, his face was smooth but his eyes held so much pain, I rested my hand on his arm and squeezed it lightly.

"Second question...Can you tell Alice not to feel bad and that I'm sorry?"

This time _everyone_ in the room laughed at me and I pouted, Emmett was rolling around on the floor as he spoke.

"Human...sorry for...bleeding...hahaha"

I rolled my eyes and stood.

"I'm really glad you guys felt you could trust me with telling me all this...I won't tell anybody I swear!"

After that everyone hugged me and I went up to bed.


	6. Remember me, Help me, Teach me

*Bella POV*

I woke up with a hallow feeling in my chest, I'd been here for a few months now and I hadn't gone to visit Charlie yet, Carlisle had tried to get me to go see him when they first brought me hear, but I threw a fit and flat out refused.

I pulled on a pair of jeans and yanked a sweater down over my head thn made my way downstairs.

"Esme?"

She was at the stove stirring something and turned to me with a smile.

"What is it Bella Dear?"

I scuffed the toe of my shoe on the floor and pulled on the sleeve of my sweater.

"I was wondering if...well...is anyone free to take me to see my dad today?"

A look of sadness washed into her eyes though her smile remained unwavering.

"Of course, Jasper is free"

As she said this he came down the stairs and Esme told him he was taking me to see my dad, shortly after we were on our way.

We drove a little ways out of Forks and eventually stopped at a one level brown brick building, the sign at the drive way had read;

'_Penninsula Long Term Care Facility'_

I let out a shaky breath as I walked to the door, Jasper said he would wait in the car but would know if I needed him, this confused me but I left him sitting there.

The girl at the desk look pleasant enough, I mumbled my fathers name and who I was, she led me down a corridor and stopped infront of an open door gesturing me inside.

As we'd been walking down the hall the woman had told me of his condition, explaining that he had liver cirrhosis and was in the acute stages of Korsakoff syndrome.

For a brief deffiniton she told me that Korsakoff syndrome causes him to suffer from eyelid drooping and is confused, he has both short and long term memory loss, so in which case he may have a hard time remembering me.

I stepped into the room and he was laying on the bed, he was far from the man I knew as my father, he was frail and was hooked up to an IV, the tv was turned onto the sports channell but he was staring out the window.

"Dad?"

He turned his head at the sound of me entering and he smiled.

"What a beautiful visitor, my aren't I lucky?"

I smiled sadly as I pulled a chair next to his bed.

"It's me dad, Bella...I'm sorry I havent come to see you...I didn't know you were quite this sick..."

His brow furrowed as he tried to remember

"My Bella went missing...I don't know who you are sweet heart..."

I sighed as I grasped his hand in mine.

"My mom is Renee, she left with me when I was two years old..."

He shook his head furiously and hmphed

"My Daughter was taken away from us when she was just a toddler, my wife who loved me very much died from the heartache...nobody knows what happened to my little princess...I would like to think that she is blissfully unaware that who ever she is living with stole her from me...at least then she wouldn't be scared you see"

I squeezed his hand tighter, I could see he wasn't going to remember me but I still wanted to be able to come visit him.

"Charlie I am sure your little girl is having the best of care"

"Bells please don't call me Charlie, call me dad, you know it irritates me when you do that"

I gasped as I leaned forward.

"So you do remember me!"

He looked down at our joined hands and back up at me, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Who are you?"

At this I bid him goodbye and promised to visit again, I didn't cry until I had buckled the seat belt and we pulled out of the parking lot.

How had this happened, did nobody ever realise the problemhe had with drinking, what happened to the wife I'd heard on the phone? I didn't care enough to find out, but I cared enough to try and make my dad remember me.

*Jasper POV*

I could feel her emotions as if she was sitting next to me still, first ther was nervousness and curiosity then sadness, then hopeful excitment then utter devistaion and she was back next to me soon after that.

I didn't say anything to her I just let her cry, I felt her sadness wash over me in waves and it was almost unbearable.

"Jasper?"

I glanced at her when I heard my name and placed a hand on her knee.

"What is it Bell?"

She sighed and leaned her head back.

"You need to stop helping me so much...it's like I'm a walkng breathing false positive, im not really better...I just feel better"

I stared at her in shock, we hadn't yet told her about our gifts but she knew!

"Don't look so surprised, you're vampires, nothing surprises me, and it's only when I'm around you or when you're near by that I feel better, I'm pretty sure Alice is a mind reader"

She had giggled on the last part and looked at me.

"Acctually Edward is the mind reader, Alice can see how people's decisions will effect their future"

Her mouth dropped open as her face flushed.

"s-so Edward can hear everything I'm thinking?"

I shook my head and she looked extra confused.

"For some reason, Edward just can't get a read on you...like a blank page, just nothing"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes

"Great, I'm an air head"

I laughed and shook my head, we finished the rest of the drive in silence, when we pulled into the driveway Bella got a devilish smirk on her face.

She walked into the house and called for edward who was there in a flash.

"I bet you five bucks you can't guess what I'm thinking!"

She smiled as she crossed her arms, he placed his fingertips on her temples and made it look like he was _really_ concentrating.

"You're thinking... 'Haha he can't read my mind, this si going to be the easiest five bucks I've ever made'"

Her jaw dropped and she turned to me.

"You lied! he can totally read my mind!"

Edward chuckled and shook his head.

"No but I can read his"

She handed him the five bucks and stated something about a do-over once she thinks of something really hard to guess.

After that her and I sat on the couch playing cards, she looked up from her cards with a sudden thought.

"You followed me on my date with Jake didn't you?"

I shrugged with a smile on my face.

"I needed to keep you comfortable Bell."

Her face fell as she shook her head.

"I need you ease up on the help...just a little bit, just enough to cause a teeny bit of discomfort, so I can start dealing with the problems that I have...not just put a bandaid over them"

I nodded and slowly but surely pulled back on my gift while watching her face, she had the shadow of discomfort in her eyes and she nodded, her voice sounded slightly breathless but I knew she would be okay.

"That's good for now...let's see h-how I do"

*Bella POV*

September blended into October which slipped into the first week of November, I learned more about my adoptive family and their lifestyle, though they all outright refused to let me see them hunt I remained ever curious.

I saw Jake at school and went on regular dates with him, and went to see Charlie on sundays, I felt myself slipping into a depression of sorts, the fact that I was working on getting better with Jasper was my only light at the end of the tunnel, I just couldn't help feeling so sad all of the time.

The level at which Jasper had eased of was bearable now so about once every week we tested pushing it further, we'd come to a stage that I wasn't getting past quickly so we stayed there as Carlisle used his medical knowledge, he said the best non medicinal way he thought to help me was to provide a distraction, so I tried reading, I tried pottery and painting, I even tried knitting but nothing would work, I was going to go upstairs and ask Jasper to ease my suffering slightly when I heard a guitar and someone singing.

_You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small_

But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful  
Like a rainbow

Show me a smile then  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there

And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
I see your true colors  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful  
Like a rainbow

Cant remember when I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there

And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors

True colors

See your true colors

Shining through

YEAH!

I opened his door at this point and he was perched on his bead facing the door, he looke right at me as he played and sang the last verse.__

I can see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid  
To let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors  
True colors  
Are Beautiful like the Rainbow  


I walked over to him and sat on the floor infront of him

"Teach me!"

Jasper asked me of any songs that I knew so he could test where my vocal range was first, ha ha little did he know I was a great singer, of course I couldn't remember the last time I acctually had tried but I scrolled through a few songs in my head and finall settled on one.

I told him and he nodded as he thought for a moment and began strumming.

_Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now_

Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'cause I've seen the dark side too

When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now

Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you

When you're standing at the crossroads  
Don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'cause even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

And when...  
When the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
and I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you 

Jasper put his guitar aside and began clapping, there was a thunderous appluase from downstairs and we went down to see the whole family standing at the bottom of the satirs, Rosalie raised her eyebrows as she smirked.

"Well I guess she is pretty good."

That is when the huge blush broke out on my face and everyone laughed.

And so began my guitar lessons with Jasper, I was horrible for the longest time but eventually I got better...at least good enough to play some simple chords.

I was excited when I got to school that monday to tell Jacob all about it all I got was an;

"oh that's nice"

I was sullen the rest of the day and couldn't wait to get home, I was walking throught the parking lot to Edward's car when I was intercepted by Jacob.

"Bells I'm sorry about the way I spoke to you this morning, I was just tired, it's really great that you are learning to play the guitar I'm excited for you and can't wait to hear you play"

I wasn't expecting an apology from him but I was glad to get one I stretched up on my tiptoes and pecked him on the lips.

"You wanna hang out tonight Bella?"

I shook my head.

"Sorry Jake I'm going to visit my dad, it's his birthday today"

He looked surprised and taken aback

"You visit him? After what he did?"

The look of confusion had barely passed over my face before I was being ushered into the car. Jasper gave Jacob a curt goodbye before Edward sped off.

"What did he do?"

Alice turned to me with sad eyes and held my hand as she spoke.

"He was drunk and drove his cruiser through the front of his house, his wife Sue died and he was in a coma for the longest time...when he woke up...he was the way you see him now"

I visited my father for the last time that night and not just because I'd found out what he'd done, but while I was sitting there rambling on about my week a monitor next to him started screaming and we were swarmed by nurses and a doctor and I was forced out of the room, it was only a few minutes later when the doctor came out shaking his head.

The funeral was small, just the Cullens and I were there when we got home I loced myself in my room and cried, there was a knock on the door and somene tried the handle gently but I refused to get up.

I just wanted someone to teach me how to not destroy everything in my life.


End file.
